


You deserve this, an apple-pie life.

by AlgaLenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 8 spoilers, Season/Series 9 spoilers, but yeah I mention it, first SPN fic, this is not reeeeeeally destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/AlgaLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserve this, an apple-pie life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking how mad I would be if Supernatural ended with everything being a dream or hallucination of Dean's, Sam's or even Chuck's mind, and this occurred to me. I think is much worst than what I said before.  
> This is my first SPN fic (sort of) and is only a reeeeeally short drabble.  
> Feel free to stab me in the back if you want :)

Dean woke up and found himself in the couch of the living room of his house. Sam was cooking breakfast apparently. 

“Sammy, I had the most weird dream.” He said looking at his brother who had come yesterday to his house to celebrate New Year. “We were some kind of hunters and monsters were real. There was also demons and angels. We saved the world like a thousand times and stopped the Apocalypse! God, I went to hell! And this blue eyed angel took me out… That one was pretty good looking… I think maybe I was in love…” The older Winchester smiled when he remembered the part of the dream where the angel kissed him, he wasn’t an angel then, though, he was human. “Oh! And everyone you had slept with died at some point.” Dean added laughing. “That was really hilarious!” 

Sam looked at him confused. “Dude, I think you drank way too much last night. No more whiskey for you.” 

“Bitch.” Dean said. 

“Jerk.” Sam simply answered.

* * *

Castiel stood in front of the house of the Winchesters. Everything was over. Angels were back in heaven and Hell was closed till new announcement. The angel looked down at the photo he had of Dean, Sam, Kevin, Charlie and himself in the bunker. The brothers were the only ones left, plus him, and everyone they knew was dead, after all, things to end for real came with a price.

 He couldn’t say he was happy, but also couldn’t say he regretted his decision. His best friends deserved it in the end. “And this is how the Winchesters’s Gospel ends.” Cas looked up again and caught a glimpse of Dean’s head through the window. “Now have the apple pie life you were craving.” That said, he returned to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I cried while writing this.


End file.
